


之焉/声声慢

by urworstnightmare



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urworstnightmare/pseuds/urworstnightmare
Summary: 上班族X小少爷算是《你嫌命太长》那篇419的一个续。





	之焉/声声慢

正文  
*  
二十九层视野开阔，阔到一眼看下去岌岌可危。

市中心今天有彩虹游行，焉栩嘉转着椅子在窗口看了一会儿就觉得无趣，像在看一堆不知所云的文件，于是给夏之光发语音说，“好无聊啊。”

又说，“我饿了。”

八杆子打不着的两句话。

这会儿秘书送来份合同来要他签。

她是新人，焉栩嘉自己指的，看中的就是这个新。但重要的事还另有人管着，他无从插手。

焉栩嘉抽了只钢笔，磨磨蹭蹭看了几页，很认真签了自己的名字，横平竖直，像小学生写在作业本封皮上的笔迹。

“这样可以吗？”他温吞地问。

秘书小姐走上来把合同翻了一页，指下面的空白给他看。

焉栩嘉哦了一声，又捏着笔去写字。

签完端详了下，觉得挺满意，抿着嘴笑得脸都鼓鼓的。

秘书都被他弄得忍俊不禁。连临走时余光都在瞄他发呆的侧影。

这样的少总哪里去见。

仅此一例。世间难得。

焉栩嘉今儿是头一天上班，挑了一身墨绿细格三件套穿，收腰的马甲套在西装外套里，不扣满扣子，走路都晃，当真矜贵又冷淡。

他对着劳斯莱斯的后视镜拨刘海，越看越满意到不行。昨天被夏之光误工一天的事全抛到脑后。

到了公司才发现这里大家都是黑与白，只有自己穿得像要拍戏。

焉栩嘉穿过大堂一路进贵宾电梯，不知道有多少人议论。人们连他的名字发音都没弄清，但是依然在议论他的脸和腿时津津乐道，露出一点意味不明的笑。

秘书被他选来时也是有点怵。

万万是没料到，焉栩嘉话少事也少，每天签签文件打打视频会议，让干什么就干什么，没有一点领导的顽劣脾气。

只有午休时动用总裁权利，指挥自己去买草莓塔。要玛莎的，无糖的，别家都不行。

还要特别叮嘱说，“记得买三只装的。”

秘书点点头。

他又喊住她，语气郑重地不得了，说，“两只的那个不要。一勺子下去就没有了。”

*  
夏之光一上午刚忙完就看见焉栩嘉的消息说饿了。

“想吃什么？帮你一起点。”

他听同事说游行结束前会封街，本区以外的餐都送不过来。

焉栩嘉懒洋洋打字，“我让秘书去买甜点了。”

夏之光回了个狂打猫头的表情，“别了，你等着。”

其实他连焉栩嘉喜欢吃什么都不知道，只自作聪明点了花胶鸡，因为周围女同事都一致好评说绝赞。

外卖来的时候夏之光下楼去取。

回来时勾着袋子去找前台轮班的翟潇闻，“楼上的门禁卡借我用下。”

翟潇闻脱了外套，正倚在监控死角打游戏，一听他的话就去瞄他袋子上的logo，隔着空镜框笑起来，“唉呦，出息了，我们光光现在还接外卖业务了？”

夏之光说不上话，只推他说，快点。

翟潇闻摇摇头笑，手指从胸兜里夹出张卡在他眼前晃晃，“借嘛，没问题。”

“你记得替我看看那个什么小少总啊。我站这可听了一天了，酸死我了。”

夏之光抽了他的卡扭头就走，“好好好，看看看。”

心里想，别说看了，上都上过了。

焉栩嘉哪有痣，哪脆弱，哪是销魂窟，他都知道。他的嘴，他的腿，坦白的腰和腰上的手印，像一道刺耳的警报，铺天盖地占据夏之光的五感。

在此之前他也是好奇心卓越的人类。后来焉栩嘉上了他的床。

他射在他身体里时大地一片震动。

夏之光看着他的平静睡脸怎么也不敢摸上去；就连事后烟也无味。

他终于承认他钟爱阅览他的身体，并从中获得更多。

而他以外的人间吗。

不过如此。夏之光想。

*  
夏之光一路打探着找到焉栩嘉的办公室，推开门正看见他分着胯，跪在地上装滑板。

房间的采光好，正午时分都拉上了密密的百叶帘。

夏之光屈指敲敲门，“焉总？您的外卖来了。”

焉栩嘉举着细白的胳膊在那拧轴承，头也不抬一下，“放茶几上吧。”

夏之光心照不宣走进去，窄头正装鞋踩在地毯上没有一丝声响。

他合着掌在沙发边坐下，看焉栩嘉在那忙活。

头发垂下来，像安哥拉兔的长耳。手臂用了力，绷起一点细微的肌肉线条。

装这些小玩意儿倒还认真。夏之光想。

“要我帮忙吗？”

他的声音响起了时他们二人都吓了一跳。

焉栩嘉抱紧了滑板，眨眨眼看着夏之光，“你吓死我了。”嘴上是这样说，但夏之光看他表情没有一丝波动。

焉栩嘉抬眼埋怨时睫毛婉转直指天花板，百叶窗的折影透在他脸上，呆板的愣脸也美得像副中世纪油画。

他手里还攥着那个轴承反复看。

焉栩嘉一嘟嘴说，“我以为董事会又送人来烦我。”

夏之光蹲下来，小腿在西裤下格外笔直修长。他以拳撑地，凑过来看。

焉栩嘉隔着掉下来的头发看他，觉得他这样好像只英俊又威风的大狗，于是无端低头笑起来。

夏之光的确是办实事的人，还伸手去接他的板，“唉，等下，我帮你拿着，这样你往上拧省劲点。”

焉栩嘉也不动，就弯着眼睛看着他笑。

夏之光迷惑了，于是去捉他的手，一只并着一只揽在胸前问，“咋啦？你笑什么啊。”

焉栩嘉别别扭扭不肯说。一张冷淡的漂亮尖脸绽满笑意，圆眼睛里满当当，盛的全是夏之光英锐的影子。

焉栩嘉看见夏之光的喉结滚了滚。

他盯着他的眼睛微笑，声音像个胆怯的妓女第一次站在灯下揽客那样轻那样柔。焉栩嘉明知故问，“你是饿了吗？”

色令智昏。

色令智昏。

夏之光念了两遍。

他怎么会这样看人。

神是醉的，一往无前的迷恋和认真，但那双桃花眼又的确是黑白分明着，不染一丝欲望。

第三遍时终于失了魂般去摸焉栩嘉的脸。

“是。该吃饭了。”他挑了下眉，“让我看看你这里，有什么可以....给我尝？”

焉栩嘉用一点点指尖去摸他颈子上的青筋，拇指压着那动脉往下梳，“你别急。”那力度简直是在摸一只做了噩梦的猫。

他的指尖柔得简直像没有指纹。一种天生要作奸犯科的贵公子的优越。

他是贵公子，一辈子是贵公子。

哪怕就这样粗暴地被摁在地上操弄到合不上腿，也绝不会叫出多余一声引人口舌。

夏之光想着，下体的青筋便也不受控制得暴起来，想在他娇软手心也顶一顶。

“没事吧，之光哥哥？你的心怎么跳得这么快啊？”

焉栩嘉搂着夏之光脖子问。

那蓬勃的震动搞得他手和腰都是一酸。

他知道夏之光有劲。就连脉搏比别人都有力。他的肌肉不是那种在健身房生磨着练出来的，浮夸的线条。他是豹，推在胸膛上，像堵绵实的墙。

更不要说在床上，焉栩嘉晃神想了想上次，他的狰狞阴茎光是磨了进去，自己就被烫得掉眼泪，像个没见过世面的处女。

天知道他有多恨又有多沉迷这种后入时气到要被搞断的绝对控制感。

但又难以避免地犯公主病：凭什么他可以捉弄我，喊我骚货？我哪里就骚？

他总是舒服得哼哼，痴相舒展坦然，像在夏末淋一场凉雨，湿透了也喜悦。

焉栩嘉想起上次的战况，咬了咬下唇，狠心道，这次我一定要拿主动权。

夏之光只看见他眼睛暗下来，像忍无可忍的狐狸精终于露出原样。

焉栩嘉带点嗔意喊他，“之光。”

他露出手上的银表，歪着头去咬情人的耳骨，“你只有四十分钟了哦。”

夏之光没说话，端着他的臀和大腿，在身后的老板椅上坐下。

焉栩嘉的膝盖被分开卡在他男人的腰两侧。

这是很牢靠的姿势，他全然坐在他的硬烫性器上，时时刻刻准备迎接被搞的时刻到来。

焉栩嘉抬了抬腰往后蹭，没发觉自己隔着西裤就把夏之光夹在臀缝里，像一块稀软的奶味烤布蕾里嵌进去一只巧克力牌，牌子上清清楚楚写着「夏之光」三个字。

夏之光被焉栩嘉蹭得额头上全是细细的汗，摁着他挂在自己脖子上的手偏头就啃上去。

焉栩嘉带着鼻息哼了一声。

“不想等会被干死就别撩了。”

这他妈谁顶得住。

夏之光觉得全身的血都往脑上泵，冲得他太阳穴直跳，整个人快要爆炸。

小少总的下三白冷酷又勾人，像犯了错一样开始避他，“那...你想从哪尝起？”他贴着他的薄唇问。

*  
敲门声响起来时，焉栩嘉还湿着眼角骑在夏之光身上，等他给他自己脱掉那件太过修身的西装马甲。

“焉总在忙吗，董事会那边有一些章程务必要您熟悉下....”

经理是个熟面孔，四十多岁，说是人精也毫不过分。父亲大概授意他来管自己，于是这办公室的门也就是摆设，随便谁都能推开。

焉栩嘉不是第一次被他撞见摸鱼。只是前几次都是发呆吃零食。

经理琢磨过，这小少总虽然长得勾人命，但平时也一副乖相，又不到十八岁，断也没有染上见不得人的恶习。于是也没把他的事当回事。

他万万想不到，这个焉栩嘉真的还就路子野，上班时间就敢搞男人，还是光明正大，就坐在从他爹房间里搬来的老板椅上搞起来。

这下好啊，衣服也乱了嘴也红了，分明一个淫窝。

夏之光看他把头埋在自己身前，脸红得快要蒸发掉，刚想开口，就听见焉栩嘉小声絮叨说，“替我弄走他。”

他几乎是果断地选择了撒娇，“...快点夏之光。真他妈的烦死了。”

他知道大小姐喷脏有多带感。

于是根本不怀疑夏之光会替他出头。

没想到夏之光人生原则单字一个“刚”，竟然误了他的意思，伸手就去揉他胸口的软肉。

焉栩嘉正准备回头瞪经理一下，给他点颜色看看，没想到被夏之光大手捏的一颤，脱口就是软娇的呻吟。

任谁都再站不下去。

那人甩门而走。

焉栩嘉咬着手指满脸红透的欲水，半推不推的勾着夏之光的肩骂人，“你妈的，我让你弄他，你怎么就弄我？”

夏之光隔着衬衫掐他的乳尖，“外人面前发骚，我看你很爽啊？”

他说着就捏着焉栩嘉的腰，隔着裤子顶他。

焉栩嘉眼睛一闭胡乱骂，“草，别弄了，你，你进去再顶好不好...”

夏之光把他的脑袋扶正，“不许骂人。”

“你骂一句脏话我就多搞你一次。”

焉栩嘉迷蒙地轻叫了一下，在他胯上摇摇晃晃，像要落下叶片的一滴雨。

他三两下解开夏之光的皮带，“就你凶。”

“你们都凶。”

夏之光也伸手从焉栩嘉的腰摸下去，探了中指去抠小少爷后面的穴，果不其然一刺进去，就是温热而软；他抽尽出来，又加着食指一并插进去，这次进得深了，在甬道里一搅，竟然摸出一阵黏腻水意来。

焉栩嘉这会儿只会抓着他的手抖个不停。

夏之光抽出手来，去拍他露在外面的的臀，“宝贝儿，你里面好湿。”他自然要把满手的清液都抹在他的臀尖。

“我是不是水很多...你不喜欢？”

“喜欢。我就喜欢水多的。”

夏之光捏着性器顶他的穴口，焉栩嘉从上面往下望，看见他利落的侧脸看起来无情又自持，好像只有自己被这场情事折磨到眼睛都湿了。他忍不住道，“磨蹭什么啊——”

焉栩嘉自己往下坐，龟头卡在穴上只进去了一半，顶得他胸口起伏，衬衫落开一半，“唔...明知道湿了你还不、不快点？”

夏之光看他一脸委屈又凶巴巴的样子就觉得可爱，“好好好。但是宝贝，哥哥告诉你啊。”

“男人不能说快，知道吗。”

焉栩嘉被他几个穿刺顶得头皮都发麻，并着腿夹着他的腰细细抖着，真的是一点顶嘴的劲都没了。

夏之光找他软肉那点浅尝辄止地磨，焉栩嘉就像被狙了一把的兔子一样，垂头在自己肩上，小腿无力地在皮椅边荡来荡去。

焉栩嘉浑身上下都好看，像精心照料过的玩物。

但夏之光知道他天生是这样。

于是看着他一身印子又心疼，扳过他的下巴问他，“嘉嘉，重不重？”

焉栩嘉舔了舔嘴，瞳孔都有点散开。

他贴着夏之光的心口，觉得好安全又好饱满。恍惚全世界都是那只草莓塔上砂糖淡奶油的香味。

他闭了闭眼，开口说，“重，呜....”

“...再重点。”

焉栩嘉迷迷糊糊就射了两回。

夏之光很怕他等会不好清理，掐着他的腰把人往上提。

焉栩嘉一脸春色，头发也塌了，嘴也肿了，一眯眼睛很警惕道，“干嘛....我不行了，别换姿势了。”

夏之光说，“没。你别夹了，夹射了等会怎么弄。”

焉栩嘉就懒懒地在他喉结附近画圈，压低声音说，“别...”

又贴在他耳朵上嘀咕，“其实，我里面有个浴室、可以...啊！之光、夏之光，草，别掐了....”

终于内射的时候焉栩嘉抱着他的脖子猫一样哼唧了一阵。

“至于吗？”他摸着他的背问。

“成就达成。你不懂。”

夏之光看他翻身从自己身上下来，站都站不稳，衬衫盖了一半臀，只有腿根上乱糟糟挂着各种水光。

“什么成就？”夏之光说。

焉栩嘉又闭口不谈。趴在茶几边上看那份花胶鸡汤。

焉栩嘉去拆饭盒，拆了一会儿也没掀开盖子，只好说，“夏之光。”

“要不然你养我吧。”

夏之光吓了一跳，很怕焉栩嘉是饿昏了头，于是赶忙提了裤子去给他弄饭吃。

焉小少总吃了一会儿。

看见夏之光坐在对面一直看自己。

就伸了勺子兜给他喂一块鸡腿肉，夏之光咬了勺子，很沉默地吞咽。

焉栩嘉没话找话，“你是不是怕我吃的太多了？”

“其实我很好养的，我平时没吃这么多，刚才、刚才太累了...”

夏之光又愣了。

他怎么还想这茬呢！

他只好说，“嘉嘉，哥哥很喜欢你。”他百般搜寻词汇，斟酌再三才说，“只是，你知道的，我们不太一样。”

“你从表上扣下来一颗钻，都够养我一整年的了。”

焉栩嘉睁圆了眼睛，“真的吗。”他就咬着勺子说，“那这样吧。”

焉栩嘉轻轻提着夏之光的窄领带说，“我养你好不好啊。之光哥哥？”

完


End file.
